kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Mazine (Taki Mode)
Original= |-| Version 2.0= The (Taki Mode)'|タイムマジーン（タキモード）|Taimu Majīn (Taki Mōdo)}} is a Time Mazine piloted by Taki. It features a head based on the Taki Miridewatch and its Robo Mode chest reads in . This unit was originally a Production Model Unit piloted by Taki's future daughter, Fubuki Izumi, and its original color scheme is based on her father's EX-Strike Armor Rider form. It lacks the "robo" on its chest, while its head looks a bit square in shape as opposed to circular, like most mass-produced Time Mazines. This Time Mazine is given to Taki in her journey into the World of Soulcalibur's new timeline as a means of time travel. After Taki becomes a full-fledge Kamen Rider, her Time Mazine is now updated to to match her Rider form's color scheme and gains the "robo" on the chest. Forms *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h (on land) Incalculable in the time stream. |-| Vehicle= The original version of the Time Mazine piloted by Fubuki Izumi, later by her mother Taki. It lacks the "robo" on its chest, while its head looks a bit square in shape as opposed to circular, like most mass-produced Time Mazines. - Legend Rider= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 77 t *'Maximum speed:' 5,556 km/h The (Archangel Kerberos Mode)'|タイムマジーン（アーチエンジェルケルベロスモード）|Taimu Majīn (Āchienjeru Keruberosu Mōdo)}} is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Archangel Kerberos Ridewatch. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's Cerberobots grow to a size matching the Time Mazine to combine with it, forming a combination based on Archangel Kerberos. The Time Mazine also gains Seraphi-Shadow Winger's wings. - Neo= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Amazon Neo Ridewatch. Using the Amazon Neo Ridewatch on the Time Mazine has a tradeoff, it causes the Time Mazine to go berserk and attack allies and enemies alike, and causes the pilot to lose control of the machine, forcing to have another Time Mazine to disable the berserk Time Mazine. }} - Ultra Hero= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 77 t *'Maximum speed:' 617 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Ultraman X Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine can gain access to X's MonsArmors, most especially the Cyber Gomora Armor. - Beyond= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 8,643 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Zero Beyond Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine can fire Ultraman Zero Beyond's Quattro Sluggers and summon the Beyond Twin Edge as weapons. - Zero= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 79 t *'Maximum speed:' 8,643 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine is equipped with Zero's Ultimate Aegis, which gives it the ability to travel between universes (via a portal) and probably dimensions as well. This also allows the Time Mazine to go between and bypass the Isolation Barrier created by the . Like Zero's usage of the Ultimate Aegis, however, this drains the Time Mazine's power gradually. The Time Mazine can also create a dimensional field to travel with passengers. }} }} - Version 2.0= Unlike the original version, the Time Mazine's finishers are activated via Taki's . |-| Vehicle= is the updated form of Taki's Time Mazine. It features a head based on the Taki Miridewatch and its Robo Mode chest reads in . This form is now the updated version of the Time Mazine since Taki has become a full-fledged Kamen Rider. - Legend Rider= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Build Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine is equipped with the . This form's finisher is the '|ライドウォッチブレイク（ビルド）|Raidou~otchi Bureiku (Birudo)}}: The Time Mazine performs Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish attack; creating a colossal white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. - Cross-Z Magma= 's standby) Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma!|Transformation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Maximum speed:' The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch. - Fourze= 's stanby) 3, 2, 1! Fourze!|Transformation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 49000 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Fourze Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine is equipped with the on both arms. Additionally, the Time Mazine can manifest copies of the Fourze Modules on either arms and legs. - Kuuga= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Kuuga Ridewatch. This form's finisher is the '|ライドウォッチブレイク（クウガ）|Raidou~otchi Bureiku (Kūga)}}: The Time Mazine performs a variation of Kuuga Mighty Form's Mighty Kick, the Time Mazine runs towards the enemy before leaping to execute the flying kick at the enemy. - Neo= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Amazon Neo Ridewatch. Unlike the original version, the Time Mazine now has full control of the Amazon Neo powers, no longer going berserk. This form's finisher is the '|ライドウォッチブレイク（アマゾンネオ）|Raidou~otchi Bureiku (Amazon Neo)}}: The Time Mazine performs Amazon Neo's Amazon Slash. }} - Ultra Hero= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 79 t *'Maximum speed:' 8,643 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine is equipped with Zero's Ultimate Aegis, which gives it the ability to travel between universes (via a portal) and probably dimensions as well. This also allows the Time Mazine to go between and bypass the Isolation Barrier created by the . Like Zero's usage of the Ultimate Aegis, however, this drains the Time Mazine's power gradually. The Time Mazine can also create a dimensional field to travel with passengers. This form's finisher is the '|ライドウォッチブレイク（ウルトラマンゼロ）|Raidou~otchi Bureiku (Urutoraman Zero)}}: The Time Mazine performs the Final Ultimate Zero; where the Ultimate Aegis transforms into a giant bow with strings made of energy. The Time Mazine launches a powerful energy arrow at the enemy. - Orb= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 8,026 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Ultraman Orb Ridewatch. This form's finisher is the '|ライドウォッチブレイク（ウルトラマンオーブ）|Raidou~otchi Bureiku (Urutoraman Ōbu)}}: The Time Mazine performs Specium Zeperion's }} }} }} Notes *Taki's Time Mazine is one of the few can use Ultra Hero Ridewatches and the powers they are associated to. For example, using the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch grants the Time Mazine Zero's Ultimate Aegis, an armanent Zero uses to access Ultimate Zero, or the Ultraman X Ridewatch gives access to the Cyber Gomora Armor. See also * Category:Mecha Category:Space/Time Category:Vehicles